Five Night's At Kasey's : Part 1: The Possessing
[ Rosey,Belle,Skye,Snow Flake,Brownie,and Kasey is in the Back Yard Practicing their Puptatonix Concert Songs ] - Rosey,Belle,Skye,Snow Flake,Brownie,Kasey: (* Singing " Rather Be ", Kind-a Out of tune *) .... Kasey: Pups ?, we really got to work on our tuning and singing Pitch Brownie: Yeah, before our concert next month Snow Flake: Yeah, but that's not for 30 more days Kasey: Yeah, but we need to be ready for the concert, There's going to be more people than the last one .. Ok Pups from the top Rosey,Belle,Skye,Snow Flake, Brownie, Kasey: (* Starts singing " Rather Be ", from the begging *)---- ( PAW Patrol PAW Logo ) - * The Evil Prision Jail In Adventure Bay * ( The Escape Intruder Alarm Is Sounding ): Evil Spirit Pup #1: Ok now we need a place to hide ... And quick ! Evil Spirit Pup #4: How about we hide in a bush ? Evil Spirit Pup: (* Rolls Her Eyes *) - ( Whisper): Oh Boy Evil Spirit Pup #1: A Bush ? .. A Bush .. A Bush !?, are you a idiot !? Anyone can find use easily in a bush ! Evil Spirit Pup #4: Oh, umm how about a sewer ? Evil Spirit Pup #3: Ew, gross we are not going into a sewer Evil Spirit Pup #4: Oh ok, how about ummm ... A Tree ? Evil Spirit Pups #1,2,3,5,6: .... Really !? Evil Spirit Pup #4: Bad idea ? Evil Spirit Pup #1: Number 4 .. Your Not so Bright .... Your Dumb Evil Spirit Pup #4: [ Opens His Mouth ] Evil Spirit Pup #1: Don't say anything Evil Spirit Pup #4: [ Opens his mouth + Breaths In ] Evil Spirit Pup #1: Don't ! Evil Spirit Pup #4: ... [ Closes His Mouth ] .. Evil Spirit Pup #1: Ugh !, in all this Nonsence we hav'nt found out a good hiding spo- [ A News-Paper hits Evil Spirit Pup #1 In the face ] Evil Spirit Pup #1: oof ! Evil Spirit Pups #2,3,4,5,6: Oh ! Evil Spirit Pup #1: Ahhh !, get it Off !, Get it Off !, Get It Off ! Evil Spirit Pup #5: Ummm ... Sir ? ... It's just a news paper (* Takes the news-Paper Off Evil Spirit Pup #1's Face and Shows him the News-Paper *) Evil Spirit Pup #1: Uh ?, Oh ( Nervous Giggle ) ... Wait a sec, Hmmm .. ( A-little Evil Smile ) - Pups, I think we got somewhere to Hide Evil Spirit Pup #6: Where ? Evil Spirit Pup #1: ( Evil Grin ) - The Puptatonix Singing Choir Evil Spirit Pups #2,3,4,5,6: ( Gasp ), - ( Evil- Grin ) Evil Spirit Pup #1: we can hide inside them ... And possess them ... But the Boys Ryder,Marshall,Rubble,Chase,Rocky, and Zuma will get Suspicious, so we have to possess them at Night Times and be on night alert ... [ Screen Change - Puptatonix Badhe ]: At The Lookout: (All the Pups and Ryder are in the Backyard, the girls are taking a break from singing so they are playing Frisbee ) Marshall: I got it !, I got it ! (* Catchs The Frisbee + Throuws it *): Hey I did it without Tripping ! ( Howl ) Ryder: ( Little Giggle ) - (* Catchs the frisbee*): that was a great throw Marshall ! Evil Spirit #1: ( Whispering ): Ok Pups, There they are .. Stay quiet Evil Spirit Pup #4: (* Looking at Kasey *) - wow ... I Call dibs on the Grayish Wolf-Dog ! Evil Spirit Pup #1: ( Whisper ): Shhhh !, No way, Your Possessing that little fluffy eared one Evil Spirit Pup #4: ( Whispering ) - The Auto-Pilot Pup ? Evil Spirit Pup #1: ( Whispering ) - Yep Evil Spirit Pup #4: ( Sighs ) Evil Spirit Pup #1: ( Whispering ): And Number 2 your Possessing The Gray Mixed Breed, Number 3 your Possessing The Border Collie, Number 5 Your Posessing The Brown Labador, Number 6 Your Posessing The White Labador, And I'm possessing the Wolf-Dog .. Does every pup remember what their Pup that your Posessing ? Evil Spirit Pups #2,3,4,5,6: ( Nods " Yes " ) Evil Spirit Pup #1: ( Whispering ): Good ... And Number 4, don't mess this up ! Evil Spirit Pup #4: ( Nervous Gulp ) - yes Sir Evil Spirit Pup #1: ( Whispering ): Good, now we wait for the Right Time To jump into them ... Kasey: * Panting *: Man I'm hot Rosey: Me to Skye: Me 3 Ryder: How about we go get you some water ? Rocky: Yeah, so you girls can stay here and relax Snow Flake: Awww, thanks Guys Kasey,Rosey,Bella,Skye,Brownie: Yeah Ryder,Marshall,Rubble,Chase,Rocky,Zuma: (* Walkig towards the lookout to get the girls some water *) Evil Spirit #1: ( Whispering ): Great !, this is perfect timing ! Evil Spirit #6: ( Whispering ): Do we go now Sir ? Evil Spirit Pup #1: ( Whispering ): No, wait tile the Boys are fully in the Lookout ... Right ... About ... Now !, Sneakfully Sneak up on them pups [ Evil Spirit Pups #1,2,3,4,5 and 6 Sneakfully sneaks up to them and when they are close enough they jump right into the pups ] - Rosey: Ow !, I don't feel so good Brownie: Me either Kasey: ( Groans ), I'm so dizzy ... We better get inside to the boys ( The girls wobbly walks into the Lookout )- Ryder: Hi girls we got your ... Are you girls ok? Chase: You look a little Pale Bella: We all of a sudden Started feeling dizzy and not feeling good Ryder: Hmmm, (* Feels all of the Girl Pups Heads) All of your heads feels warm ... Maybe some water will help, (* Puts the Girls water bowls in front of them *) Skye: Thanks Ryder Rosey,Bella,Skye,Snow Flake,Brownie,Kasey: (* Starts drinking the water *) Marshall: ( Whispering To Ryder ): What do you think what happened ? Ryder: ( Whispering To Marshall ): I don't know but I think they started getting Dydrated and dizzy ... But let's keep an Eye On them Marshall,Rubble,Chase,Rocky,Zuma: ( Nods In agreement ) * Click This Link To Go To The Next Part - 5 Night's At Kasey's : Part 2 : The First Strike Did You Like Part 1 ? Yes No Category:5 Night's At Kasey's Parts